


Yesterday

by Amelior8or



Series: Drarryland 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Briefly mentioned panic attack, Curses, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelior8or/pseuds/Amelior8or
Summary: Harry's been cursed to forget. Draco sends him letters about what he missed.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarryland Prompt: Harry is hit with a curse that makes him forget everything that ever happened on Tuesdays. Minimum: 261 words - Maximum: 802 words
> 
> With a big and glorious thank you to Orpheous87, once again, for the beta and the encouragement!

Harry woke up the first Wednesday after he was cursed to an owl tapping softly at the window with a note from Draco: _Yesterday, you drank Diana’s Inhibition Inhibitor for a dare, and spent lunchtime dancing in your pants through the department. But you’re still an Auror, we’re still partners, and no evil megalomaniacs tried to take over_.

The curse hadn’t even been meant for him, just an old man’s misfire at some neighbourhood kids badgering him for his dementia. The Cursebreakers examining him were unanimous: only the old man could break the curse, whenever he actually remembered how. The good news, apparently, was that all Harry would forget was just every Tuesday for the rest of his life. He’d only been a proper Auror for a few months, Draco’s partner for a few weeks, and he’d had a panic attack less than twenty minutes after he found out.

Draco had sat beside him while Harry shook in the bathroom, shooting hexes at anyone who tried to sneak a glimpse of the _Prophet’s_ next big story. Draco had made the following two years of lost days less terrifying, purposefully talking to Harry about everything from PTSD to Muggle candy, and ushering in every Wednesday with his precision record-keeping and ludicrous notes:

_Yesterday, you challenged Weasley’s great-grandmum to a duel and got your arse kicked by a 200 year old woman._

_Yesterday, a suspect we were chasing knocked you into the Thames and you were scaring off small children with your smell._

_Yesterday, you snogged Rita Skeeter, proposed to Celestina Warbleck, and propositioned Viktor Krum._

One Wednesday, when the new guy was out with the flu: _Yesterday, you permanently hospitalized Higgins by challenging him to a Phoenix-spice-eating competition._

One Wednesday, Harry woke up at St. Mungo’s, with a rumpled Draco softly snoring in a chair nearby, a crumpled parchment in his hand: _Yesterday, you bloody idiot, you forgot that you_ _don’t_ _have to be a fucking hero anymore —_

***

One Monday, Harry woke up to sunshine and songbirds and an unfamiliar owl at his window with a note: _Are you that young man unfortunate enough to catch my memory curse?My brain happened upon the counter-curse whilst making tea, and I was hoping you might stop by before my mind misplaces it_.

He woke up on Tuesday, the most _brilliant_ Tuesday, uncursed and ecstatic because for the first time in years, he was going to wake up tomorrow and _remember_ it.

After everything, Draco needed to be the first to know, but he’d been in Paris with his mother, and would be taking an international Portkey straight to work this morning. So Harry didn’t bother with an owl, and instead sped out the door without no breakfast, charged into their office, and said, “Draco! Yesterday —”

And Draco said, “Harry, what’s the best way to tell you that I’m in love with you? Should I start with our emotional compatibility? Or the fact that my first real sexual fantasy at Hogwarts was about you in nothing but your school tie?”

Harry stopped. “ _Excuse me_?”

Draco frowned. “Was the up-front confession too overwhelming? The last times I told you I love you, subtlety, humour, and sarcasm haven’t been effective. Would you prefer precision? Let me rephrase: I am very interested in kissing you and all possible long-term consequences of doing so.”

“Draco,” Harry said, “I would have bloody remembered you telling me you loved me at _any_ point in the past.” He saw Draco’s pause, then groaned. “Son of a bitch, you’ve been telling me on Tuesdays.”

“I dislike uncertainty,” Draco said stiffly. “One shot to tell you something important isn’t enough. It’s easier to be candid when I know your reaction will only last through to the end of the day, and then I can… rehearse. It took five Tuesdays before I could properly tell you about my nightmares. I used up nearly three months of Tuesdays figuring out how to tell you I was gay. I intend to spend every Tuesday necessary to find the ideal way to tell you I love you, at least until I can comfortably face your rejection.”

“I’ve got good new and bad news, then,” Harry said. “Because if you love me, I have absolutely no intention of rejecting you. But you’ll have to give up all your rehearsals. You’re out of Tuesdays, so it’s one shot at everything now.”

Draco blinked. “What?”

“The curse got lifted,” Harry said, “Yesterday, while you were gone.”

“ _What_?”

“We should kiss now,” Harry said. “Because tomorrow, I’m gonna be interested in _all_ possible long-term consequences of doing so.”

***

The next morning, Harry woke up to a note from Draco: _Yesterday, you kissed me and promised that you’d remember it in the morning_.

Harry grinned.


End file.
